


Case Zero: To Catch A Ghost

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Detective like, F/M, Insanity leading to murder, Suicide, The Fall of Morrison, Two Possible Endings, a string of fate that connects, two kinds of Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: 5 years after Angela Ziegler’s death, he mourned for her, but in the past 5 years, a mysterious soldier appeared “Soldier Zero” watching over him, follow Jack Morrison as he helps Zero investigate and find answers to what really happened Five years ago.





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> in my imagination Soldier Zero is a short black haired lady, she had a scar on her lips. A long scar on her left eye, her visor is black (tinted) and she is not wearing a mouth cover, she left her Caduceus staff, as it was destroyed during the clash, she is sporting a pulse rifle same model as Soldier 76 but its colored black, and she has a rail gun at her back.

~Detective Morrison’s PoV~

Five years…. FIVE FUCKING YEARS, I was supposed to die, but my angel took the bullet for me. I had many regrets, as I saw her die in front of me, I held her, as she closed her eyes, she had that smile, and I missed it.

There was a knock on the door. I wasn’t expecting it, but I had to open it, a delivery man or a robot, “Hello Sir…. A parcel for you” the delivery man said as he gave me a crate, “Err…. Thanks” as I signed the clipboard he’s holding.

I returned to my desk, still wondering what that thing was, but I ignored it, I took a shut eye with that crate still in my mind, I had no intention of opening it, might be a head, it might be something else, who knows? 

I finished, and that crate was still in my desk, “Must be really important, that I can’t get my eyes off it” as I scoffed at it, I placed my hand at the crate and pressed the button, it clicked…. There was a hissing sound as it opened. Much to my surprise it was a dead man’s hand, it had a knife stabbed on its palm, as a note was snugged at the middle of its fingers.

“Meet me at Route 66, at the saloon tomorrow” it was written in blood, but there was a post script on it…. “From a friend ‘Zero” with a black lipstick kiss mark on it, it was a commission note from the same person, this “Zero” I had thoughts on coming, if this person killed this man, it might be a trap, to be safe I will bring a weapon…. As I picked it up, it was her pistol…. Caduceus blaster, it kept me safe… no… lucky, as if I was at the presence of an angel, I had no time to bring my pulse rifle, it was large and heavy.

Few hours later, I arrived at the said saloon in root 66, there was no telling that everyone here is up to kill me, so I had to stay alert, the only familiar person I saw was McCree, heh, Jesse McCree, former black watch agent, a close friend. As I approached, he said “This seat’s taken Partner” as I slapped the back of his head, “Shut the fuck up I ain’t dead yet” as he slid a drink towards me and used his thumb to point a lady sitting at the lounge, “See that broad? She was staring at you since you got here” he relaxed himself, as I unbuckled the holster of the blaster; she had no reaction of me staring at her as she curled her hand to signal me to approach her.

She had a blank expression, she had a black hair, short, she was wearing a black lipstick, just like what she used to stamp the note that I received, she had some scars on her lips, and there was a long scar on her left check, it was near her eye, if that visor isn’t there, she was sitting on the lounge chair legs on the table, “Glad you received my invitation Mr. Morrison” as she sat down properly, I was very distracted on her legs, it was white, silky and it was purely distracting “My eyes are up here” as she spoke, I suddenly locked eyes with her (I can feel her stare behind that visor of hers) “ah…. Yes about the job” I shook my head as I asked.

“You are the only capable person for this job, most people I commissioned rejected me or they were killed” as she held her glass of whiskey, she gave me a folder, as I opened it; she said “That is…. A ghost” as she held the picture, the one in the picture looked like a grim reaper, she wasn’t scared, but by the looks of it, she had encounters of this man, “I want you to kill him, he’s done enough damage for me to stop, I had the chance to face him five years ago, and you were there” I was eager enough to know who the bitch is, she knows every move I do, and even what happened five years ago.

“You let her die in your hands, Mr. Morrison, you loved her, no?” the way she talked, she sounded mysterious, I got pissed off at her insult that I banged the table, all eyes were on me, as I said “What happened five years ago, is none of your concern, she was shot, I tried to save her, and nothing fucking happened, I was useless, and now you’re calling me capable, tell me BITCH how capable am I to even stop that man” she had a grin, it made me even more ready to draw my gun, “I watched you, and I studied you, and I know that you are capable of doing the job” as she smiled and stood up “you are special, MR. Ex Commander Morrison, trust me, I know” as she left her number on a paper, with the same kiss mark.

I went back to the office, as I opened the door, it wasn’t locked. I drew my pistol, as I entered, I checked my room, and I opened the office door. There she was the same lady in the saloon I pointed my gun “you have a nice office here Mr. Morrison” as she stood up from my chair, “I thought that our conversation in the saloon was over, I’m not taking your job” as I sat down in my chair, “the name’s Zero” she said, while her hand was on the table, was she seducing me, heh, and she started with her name, “Let’s make a deal….” As she tossed a folder to my table, “I…. pay you, double, and you take the job” she was breathing heavy. I bluntly replied “NO”, but she wasn’t done “as I said, double, and for this….. it’s the down payment” as she placed her leg on my chair, at the middle of my legs, “the last man that pleased me was the man from five years ago” she added, “go ahead Mr. Morrison, you can touch it” I touched her leg, stroking it, I eyed her, as she still had no reaction, her pants wasn’t tight, and so as mine, as I continued on touching her. 

I heard her say “Go higher, and please, get to the point” as she held my other hand; she placed it on her breasts. I had enough of this teasing as I pinned her to the wall “Oohh…. Mr. Morrison, I never knew you liked it hard” as I was kissing her neck, she held me back, she felt me breathe heavy, as she held me by the cheek and kissed me, it was five years before that I had to kiss a lady. We were kissing as I felt a cold touch in my crotch. She switched places with me, I was on the wall, as she was stroking me hard, it felt good, that I wanted to release that five years of loneliness and anger, but it was stopped, “hey, it felt good, why stop?” I was ready, so god damn ready, but she stopped “That was the down payment, remember?” I was still open when she said “You have two hands right…. Go finish it yourself” “or….” As she teased “ Accept my request, and I’ll help you” I wanted to say no, but I saw something on her that made me say yes, I saw her smile, as she knelt down and jerked me off, I felt a strange sensation when she massaged my dick, it felt like…. Angela, it felt like her, I was feeling the pleasure as I grabbed my head “Arghhh…. Faster…. Please” I requested her, it was pleasing to her ears that I never said it a second time that she stroked it faster, and faster “I’m….. COMING!!!” I came on her face, hard, most of it landed on her visor, and some on her mouth, she wiped my cum off of her face, as she licked it “finish the job, and you’ll get the full payment” as she went out of my office.

That evening was weird; she left me there, panting like a bitch. But before she left, “Hey” I shouted at her “I want to ask you something” she turned around and leaned at the door “And what is that?” I trembled as I asked her “By any chance, were you the one who took her?” as I saw her smirk “Maybe, maybe not, I will answer the question once you finished the job” as I confirmed at her again “Yes, I’ll do it, but I want my answers” as she nodded and went on her way, as for me. I went to bed.  
I woke up early to start investigating, it was an odd job and I was tasked to find a ghost, “Reaper…. The man sounds familiar” as I stared at the picture while I was lying on the bed, I remembered the incident five years ago.


	2. Best Laid Traps

~5 years ago Overwatch Base Gibraltar~

You lose…. “Bang!” my whole world was ruined when the bullet hit her, as I saw her bleed, as I saw her die…. That was the start of my fall, the United Nations outlawed us, I was stripped off of my position, that wasn’t bad, good thing I wasn’t arrested for being the commander of Overwatch.

I lost a lot of things, precious things, and a precious woman, up to this day, I tried to forget it, I went day and night to bars, drinking, drowning the pain of yesterday, all this time, I killed my best friend, the man that killed my wife. 

I go back home drunk, depressed, I wanted to kill myself, but every god damn time I look at her picture, it made me feel safe, it made me feel…. Home…. It was the first time I cried myself to sleep, but at that day, I woke up, I saw a parcel, it was her pistol, it was the same pistol she holds as I embraced it, and up to this day, I have it with me, I clean it, and I maintain the parts, it was a constant reminder that she’s up there, Watching over me.

~Present Day Morrison Detective Agency~

I sat at my bed, still looking at her picture, her blonde hair, her angelic smile, and her sweet eyes, it made me feel better…. No, Comfortable.  
I started my day investigating the place that woman told me.  
It was a hotel, Hotel Summer, in Vegas; it looked like the old world hotel that I used to read in magazines, a lot of people, mostly guests admiring the view, and some are just tourists who wanted to catch a glimpse of the old world blues.

“Mr. Morrison” a call from nowhere, “Mr. Morrison” it was near me, I heard heels click, as I turned around, and saw her, she was wearing a black and white jacket with a big number zero at the back of it, she had three red bands at her arm, she was wearing a black cargo pants with matching metal combat boots.  
I was admiring the view as she said “I was calling for you Mr. Morrison” I looked at her, she was pretty if it weren’t for that visor she’s wearing at her eyes, “The man we’re meeting here is Arthur Flinch, the asshole met with Reaper” as she loaded her rail gun as she called for an elevator.

Inside the elevator, I wanted to ask a lot of questions with this Zero, but she was the one who asked first, “Whatever happens here, just remember, you have a job to do, and I’ll be here to help” as she gave me her black pulse rifle, “Just give it back when we finish” as she took out her rail gun.

We got to floor 76, when I saw five armed men, at my estimation they were clad in riot gear, and they look like gangsters. We took cover at the gaps in the walls, her visor glowed red, as she faded at the shadows I was watching the men as I heard an explosion, she fired her rail gun it killed all five of the guards. “I know people will hear that, let’s move” as she kicked open the door.

Arthur Finch…. He was in there, bathing in his own blood, all his fingers were severed, while his hands were tied at the chair he was sitting on, he was covered by a black blanket, I saw Zero back away slowly as she held me by my arm, gripping it, she felt scared, I also felt scared, as it was a really disturbing sight.

I approached the blanket, and pulled it out, I screamed “WHAT THE FUCK?” his face was melted, eyes gouged out, tongue was cut out, ears were also cut out, far different from murder victims I investigated, “Zero you stay here, I’ll check his room” as I handed her back the pulse rifle she owned, I drew out my pistol, and checked the area, the bathroom was cleared next was the kitchen, also clear, but when I opened the bedroom. This was a sight to behold, the bed was blanketed with blood, and the walls were all painted red with his blood. I investigated all the closet and drawers in the room, I got a small notebook, it has names, celebrities, senators, military leaders, I asked myself “Why the hell would a man like him has this list of names?” upon closer inspection of the notebook, I saw a familiar name…. Aurora.

Aurora Flux, an American politician, mayor of New York for two years, until she was assassinated, there were arrows connected to a name, “Reyes” these were names of people, that was killed, by a man…. Gabriel Reyes, ex Overwatch, Black watch division agent, the man who killed my wife, all arrows of names were pointed to him, I was reading as I heard the all so familiar click of Zero’s combat boots, I hit the notebook at my breast pocket, “I’ll scan for this later” I told to myself.

“Found anything yet?” as she leaned on the wall, her gun still drawn, I replied “No, but I found that” as I pointed the wall using my thumb, it was written in blood, “You’re next: Jack” I saw her grit her teeth, “listen…” I reassured her “There are a lot of people named Jack; it’s just a pure coincidence that my name is…. Jack” it looked suspicious, I took out the notebook, as I scanned it…. Jack Morrison, there was an arrow, I was growing suspicious, “It’s not pure coincidence Mr. Morrison, as expected” that pushed me to the edge, as I pointed a gun at her, “How did you know? ANSWER ME!” she had an expressionless reply “I am not your enemy Mr. Morrison, He knows you, have you not remembered five years ago?”   
What did happen five years ago? And why do I have no memory of five years ago.

~Five years ago Gibraltar base~

“Jack…. You lose….” “BANG!” a gunshot, “NOOOO!!!! JACK!!!!” the scream, “ANGELA!! NOOOO!!!!” my cries “Baby no…. please just stay with me… GOD DAMNIT” the sorrow.  
Five fucking long years, but a bit of memory…. None  
But then, I remembered, I was holding the stomach of Angela, as I was putting pressure on the wound, so that she won’t bleed out “Baby no…. please just…. Just stay with me…. GODDAMNIT! MEDIC!” I called out. No response. I held her hand, as I saw her close her eyes, I…. I….   
Another gunshot and my world faded to black.

I woke up at a hospital, it was horrible, I heard doctors talk “He was in a coma for five years, how did he wake up” in a fading voice, I slipped away to another deep sleep.  
When I woke up again, I was wearing medical garbs, how long was I out? The only words I remembered back then were…. “You lose” and another fade to black, I remembered her, Angela, I remembered what happened to her, and I wanted to look for her, I asked the doctors if they recovered a corpse, but they said “No corpse were recovered at the site of the explosion” I wanted to hit the doctor, I know he was lying, I saw her die in front of me, I saw her bleed, I laid her down, I fucking did “was I going crazy? Should I admit that?” those were the questions I asked when I sleep, five years ago yet it looked like yesterday.

~Present Day Summer Hotel Floor 76~

Zero was staring at me, she had her weapon ready, as I told her “I am that Jack” she walked towards me, “I know, but what does that mean? Mr. Morrison” she wanted to know what my connection with Arthur Finch, “He….He’s Marvin Frye, ex Black Watch agent” as I scoffed while resting my shoulders “So you think, this ‘Reaper’ is targeting old Overwatch members? Even in black watch?” she asked me, “There is also a name there, only initials” as I gave her the notebook, she stared at it “A. Z” Zero looked at me with disbelief “A.Z, does that mean, there was an Overwatch member that has that initials?” “Yes, and I know her. She died five years ago” as I looked down, “I held her die” as she squatted down beside me “Angela Ziegler, no?” I nodded in confirmation, “Why is she a target? She was killed five years ago”  
Questions piling up, I wanted to know the truth, but it’s been denied to me, a dead ex Overwatch member, an angel of the past and a mysterious memory. All questions leading up to him ‘Reaper’ I wanted to know more of this Reaper, so I told Zero to meet me back at the office.  
~Morrison Detective Agency Office~

I pinned the picture of this Reaper, to the wall, as I made a web of thought on where it all started, Five years ago…. I removed the picture frame and made a copy of the picture of me, Gabe and Angela… I encircled Angela, and crossed out the face of Gabe, as I remembered I killed him.  
All the connections, Aurora Flux; real name: Alexandra Ross, ex Overwatch medic, turned politician, Assassinated in New York, some other people, mostly Overwatch pilots, soldiers and engineers, Arthur Flinch; real name Marvin Frye, ex black watch agent. I remembered that I had a picture of McCree “HOLY FUCK…. ZERO! CALL MCCREE” I posted the picture of McCree at the wall.

McCree arrived after thirty minutes, “What in tarnation is your problem Morrison?” as he opened the door, “Ma’am” as he removed his hat, to respect Zero, “McCree, look at this” as I showed the diagram, “This is the list of all dead people, There is my name, an Overwatch agent’s initials ‘A.Z’ and my name there, I want you to look for your name, it might be there.” 

He scanned the notebook; he stopped after flipping the next page…. “Jack” as his voice was a little trembling “My name is in the list” as he took a pencil and encircled it, but before he even had the chance to hand it back to me…. An explosion happened in my office.  
It was a large one, McCree and I were thrown down, as I saw Zero run out of the office, heh…. That bitch sold us out, I saw a man, he had a white mask, and one soldier of his reporting “This one’s still awake” as I heard a dark voice “Well, give him a light anesthetic” as he hit me with the butt of his rifle, we faded to black.


	3. Fear and End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were captured, as they were so goddamn close at the conclusion of their investigation, why is this reaper killing former Overwatch agents and even former Black watch operatives?

~Unknown~

“WAKE UP, MR. MORRISON” as I felt a slap “WAKE UP!” McCree and I were in one room, we had no clothes, and a table was in between us, we were sitting, as we heard a man walk behind me, “Mr. Morrison, funny that you’re here, I get to shoot two birds in one stone” as he walked, he had a shotgun shell at his chest container, and he was wearing a hood, he had a white skull faced mask, and he was holding McCree’s pistol.

I saw him unload the whole chamber, of the revolver, as he loaded one bullet, and spun the chamber, “I want both of you to shut up, and play our little game, you do something dumb and I’ll kill you…. Get it?” as he was spinning it I stared at him “FUCK YOU” as I spat at him, I heard the masked man make an annoyed grunt, as he used his gun to hit me.  
“Play nice” he said, as he tossed the gun at his soldier. He settled the pistol at the table, and spun the pistol, it pointed at him…. “McCree don’t do this” I saw him, he was trembling, as he cocked the hammer, “McCree….” He was scared “Jack…. I don’t want to do this” as he closed his eyes, and “Click” he was safe and I heard a sigh of relief, but it was cut short when the guard slapped him.

He spun the chamber again, and placed at the table, yet again he spun it, and it pointed at me…. “Jack….” McCree called me, as he whispered “one at nine o clock” the man slapped him again, as I pointed the gun, I cocked back the hammer, and there I heard him shout “JACK! NOW!” as I grabbed the man, I pulled the trigger ‘Click’ OH SHIT! The guard shoved me to the ground while McCree watched helpless, the man was stomping at me, but moments after, I saw him draw his gun “You son of a bitch, trying to get out of this eh” he cocked back the hammer of his gun, I grit my teeth, to expect what’s coming. “BANG!” the gunshot.

I wasn’t shot, but I saw the guard collapse, dead, he was shot at the head, as I heard the oh so over the top click of her heels, “Mr. Morrison, I had hoped that I could see you like this in bed” it was Zero, the bitch made her way out when the explosion happened, “I thought you sold us out” as she knelt down and withdrew a knife, as she assisted me up, and moved to McCree “I would never sell another person, not when we’re near the target” 

She gave me that familiar pistol that Angela gave me, “we’re close, I want you to finish this, Jack” I still had questions I wanted to ask Zero, but all of those had to wait she went out of the room alone, as I told McCree to find a way to get the ship to return at bay.

We felt that this place wasn’t just a building, it was a ship, I felt every motion of water, and it was fast, where were we headed? I heard Zero behind me, as I heard gunshot.  
It was Reaper “So, the guards let you out, Morrison” he shouted while he was having a shootout with Zero, “So tell me Morrison, How does it feel, having everything you have taken away from you?, it feels good right?” as he used his spectral mode to teleport near me as Zero approached near me to help but much to my surprise, Reaper was behind her.  
Zero quickly aimed her gun to Reaper but he quickly retaliated and shot her, it sent her staggering to the floor as she was bleeding, it left me no choice but to fight Reaper.  
I wasn’t well armed when I fought Reaper, I only had a handgun, and my knife, as Reaper had those two shotguns. We were staring eye to eye (If that mask really had eyes behind it) he dropped his guns, giving me a sign that he wants to fight me hand to hand.

I heard a small chuckle when I heard him say “Just like old times…. Eh, Jack” as he lunged at me, hitting me hard at the face, I didn’t have time to react as he continued on hitting me, his shadow mimicked all of his moves, or rather it was the one doing additional damage to me, as it was also a part of him. I tried to attack but all my swings were useless, they went through him. 

“You can’t hit a ghost, Jack” he insulted, but I got a chance to grab him by the hand and hit him right in the gut, “Not bad…. For a dead man” again, he lunged, but I had time to react, that I lunged back to dodge him, but it wasn’t enough, the shadow he had has far more reach than his hand.

Every hit I make, I hear Reaper laughing, as I remember that same laugh five years ago. It was a deep, dark laugh, the same Gabe laughs when he’s amused, “Still don’t look familiar do you, Jack?” as he grabbed me while I was leaning at the wall. He reached for his mask, as I saw a severely scarred man, “Gabriel Reyes. I-I remembered that I killed you” as I pushed him away from me, “Oh, but I’m far from dead” as he grabbed me and threw me at the empty container box.  
“I’d like to do this again…. Taking everything away from you just like five years ago, right” as he picked up his gun and pointed it at my shoulder “all this time, you’re losing, up to today, you lost” as he laughed again, but this time, I heard a deafening gunshot “BANG!” “AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!........” I screamed loud as it got me hard, I can’t move my left arm, it bore a hole on my shoulder, a little bone slid out of it, blood splattered all over me.

“You son of a bitch” as I swung my right hand, to even pray for a slight chance of hitting Gabe, it missed, as he punched my broken shoulder, I cried out in pain, but I had to tolerate it, the pain was excruciating, that I wished that he just went all out and killed me. But he’s torturing me. Just like five years ago.  
“You’ve lost, with every chance that they gave you, you lost” as he stomped my broken arm completely breaking it, “What are you waiting for Jack, I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME, like how you fought me” I can’t take it anymore. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to go back. But I heard him grunt in pain, as I saw a large hole at his chest.  
I had completely forgotten Zero, she was still alive, and she was holding her rail gun, as she pumped another round, she was using her knee as a tripod, she was still weak from losing blood, as she shot another round, it blasted Reaper’s right arm, blood was spraying everywhere, both mine and his, as he grabbed me by the hair and threw me to Zero while she was pumping another round of her Rail gun we both hit each other when he threw me to her.

I felt her, she was breathing heavy on me, as she sat me down. “Le-Let’s finish this” as I heard the pneumatic sound of the Rail Gun primed at him. She cannot lift the gun so I grabbed the gun as I held the gun by the trigger, and her arm as the tripod….. The sound of the rail gun was shrill, but it released a strong laser that ripped Reaper’s head off, as he slowed down, the headless body of Reaper fell down in front of us.

It was done, Gabriel’s really dead, he’s now dead, I can’t believe it. After five fucking years I killed the man that took her away from me, it made me relieved to see that this son of a bitch died, after five long years, I honestly didn’t know what to feel, but I saw Zero stand up, using her rail gun as her crutch “The job’s done, we can now stop this charade” as she took off her mask, I saw her…. My Angel…. A tired looking lady, a beautiful lady that I once loved, and I once lost standing in front of me, smiling at me, as I approached her, with all my remaining strength, I touched her face one last time, before I succumbed to my bitter end.  
I woke up, my wounds were closed, and we were ashore, McCree was sitting at a boulder as she laid my head at her lap, “A-Angela” I called, “Shhhh, I’m here Jack, just get some rest” I can’t rest, I had a lot of questions, but I sucked all the pain just to see if it was really her, as I touched her scarred lip, the same lip that kissed me. The same lips that smiled, it was her, it was mine, she broke a smile as she whispered “I’m your guardian angel” as she kissed me at my forehead as I slipped to a trance.


	4. Choose your endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We never knew what happeend to McCree, no? well he can be the narrator of this long short story, as we get to see if the endings me and my friend debated on will be the better one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the endings that I will make will be considered a "Choose your ending" story, it had a good and a bad ending, so if you liked one of em, feel free to comment at Ending 1 and Ending 2 at the end of the week.

~Jesse McCree’s PoV to the reader~

Hi Ya’ll Jesse here, there are two possible outcomes of this story, but I know deep inside, that you are reading it up to my mini chapter. One is that Zero (Angela Ziegler) gets casted out of Jack Morrison’s sights for lying to him, or two Jack forgives her and gets her back. Any choice will lead to one conclusion and that’s for him (Me, The writer) to decide which outcome goes best.

I want you.... the reader, to help me choose an ending to this story, for I ain't that good at looking at stories bound in blood, feel free to comment if Jack forgives her or he casts her away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re imagination of Overwatch, still a little smut, and it’s a little changed, Jack Morrison isn’t dead, the Ex Commander Morrison is now Detective Morrison, but where is Mercy? And how did she die?  
> As Always, leave Kudos and Bookmarks and Comments if you like it and you want me to make more or suggest anything. thanks heaps and like I always say, I'd take to you guys later :)


End file.
